The Teddy Bear That Saved Christmas
r '''The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� '''is an VeggieTales spoofs by Uranimated18. Cast *Buzzsaw Louie - Rupert The Tigger *Bob the Tomato - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Larry the Cucumber - Noah (Total Drama) *Junior Asparagus - Owen (Total Drama)Laura Carrot - *Mr. Nezzer - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Lunt - The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Laura Carrot - Penny (The Rescuers) *Lenny Carrot - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Precy Pea - Linus Van Pelt (Charlie Brown) *Lil' Pea - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Grandpa George - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Annie - sabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Penguins - Winnie the Pooh Characters *Junior’s Mom - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Junior's Dad - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Percy's Mom - Vanessa (Winx Club) *Percy’s Dad - Mike (Winx Club) *Mr. Carrot - Trent (Total Drama) *Mrs. Carrot - Gwen (Total Drama) *Bank Robber - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Viking - Dr. Doofenshimirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *IRS Man - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Santa Bob - Benson (Regular Show) *Dinkle Town Kids - Phineas and Ferb's Friends Scenes *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 1 Prologue *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 2 Main Title / "I Can't Believe It's Christmas ��" *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 3 Buzz Saw Rupert the Tigger *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 4 Dr. Doofenshmirtz Scheme *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 5 "There Must Be More To Chritsmas ��" / Rupert Escapes *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 6 Silly �� Songs �� Noah / "Oh �� Santa ����" *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 7 Rupert the Tigger Meets Owen, Phineas and Noah *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 8 At Geppetto's *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 9 Noah's Idea *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 10 Inside the Toy Factory / "The True Meaning of Christmas ��" *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 11 To the Rescue *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 12 The Best Christmas �� Ever *The Tigger That Saved Christmas �� - Part 13 End Credits Movie used: *The Toy That Saved Christmas �� Clips used: *Rupert The Bear *Regular Show *The Rescuers *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *The Ridonculous Race *Pinocchio *Phineas and Ferb *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *A Charlie Brown Christmas *It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown *Rugrats *Winx Club *Duck Dodgers *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventures: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger MovieDuck Dodgers *Piglet's Big Movie �� *Pooh's Heffalump Movie �� *Winnie the Pooh *The Sword in the Stone *Reguler Show Gallery Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh Characters as Buzzsaw Louie Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas as Bob the Tomato Owen.png|Owen as Larry the Cucumber Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac as Junior Asparagus Yosemite Sam.jpg| Yosemite Samas Mr. Nezzer Chameleon_(T.U.F.F._Puppy).jpg|The Chameleon as Mr. Lunt PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Laura Carrot Noah.png|Noah as Lenny Carrot Linusvanpelt.gif|Linus Van Pelt Chuckie_Finster.png|Chuckie Finster as Lil' Pea Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Grandpa George Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella as Annie Cz.jpg|Vanessa as Percy's Mom Mike Profile.png|Mike as Precy's Dad Trent.png|Trent as Mr. Carrot Gwen.png|Gwen as Mrs. Carrot Marvin_The_Martian.gif|Marvin the Martian as Bank Robber Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Dr. Doofensmirtzas as Viking Merlin.jpg|Merlin as IRS Man Benson as Santa Bob 745022810-500px-Phineas_and_Friends_2.png|Phineas and Ferb's Friends as Dinkle Town Kids ???? as The Penguins Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Christmas Spoofs Category:Uranimated18 Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs